The present invention relates to a pre-expanded particle of polyolefin suitable for foaming within a mold which is able to close but unable to seal by heating with a heating medium such as steam and a process for preparing the same.
Hitherto, there have been proposed various pre-expanded particles of polyolefin for foaming within a mold. However, in case of molding in industrial scale using a large size, multi-cavity mold, these pre-expanded particles, especially non-crosslinked pre-expanded particles have a number of drawbacks that the particles are not well fused together, that a surface of a molded article is not flat and that appearance of a molded article is not good, and thus, an adequate molded article, as a matter of fact, cannot be obtained.
With respect to a process for preparing pre-expanded particles of polyolefin for foaming within a mold, a process including a step of heating the polyolefin particles containing a volatile foaming agent with, for example, steam is generally carried out. However, when the polyolefin particles are polyethylene particles, it is necessary to employ crosslinked polyethylene resin because if polyethylene is not crosslinked, a melt viscosity of the polyethylene resin is remarkably fell down at a temperature about a melting point thereof and it is very difficult to obtain pre-expanded particles which are less shrinked and have a high pre-expansion ratio. For preparing the crosslinked polyethylene resin, high-pressure process, low density polyethylene is widely used as a starting material because the high-pressure process, low density polyethylene can be easily and well crosslinked. A pre-expanded particle obtained from the high-pressure process, low density polyethylene is superior in pliability and bufferability or cushoning property. However, the pre-expanded particle is inferior in heat-resistance and wants for solidity. Therefore, there can be used only the pre-expanded particle which has a relatively low pre-expansion ratio. Further, from the viewpoint of an industrial production, it is required to produce foamed articles constantly in a high yield which have an excellent appearance, a high expansion ratio and good mechanical properties by foaming process employing pre-expanded particles of polyolefin.
The present inventors have studied in order to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks which are distinguished when the pre-expanded particles, especially pre-expanded particles of non-crosslinked polymer are employed for foaming within a mold, and we have reached the following knowledge; that is, in case of industrially producing a large size of foamed article, the characteristic properties such as appearance and mechanical strength of the obtained foamed article have a great relation to the characteristic properties such as viscoelasticity of polyolefin when melted, which is a fundamental component of pre-expanded particles of polyolefin used for foaming within a mold, and especially polyolefin having a small change of melt tension due to temperature variation is necessary particularly for producing a large size of foamed article of excellent appearance and good mechanical strength.
Consequently, by minimizing the change of melt tension due to temperature variation, even if there is partially generated a difference in temperature among the locations of the pre-expanded particles filled in a mold when the mold charged with the pre-expanded particles is heated, a molded article which is uniform on the whole having excellent properties can be obtained.
That means polyolefin employed as fundamental component in a preparation of the pre-expanded particles must have the same characteristic properties as described above.
The difference in temperature among the locations of the pre-expanded particles in a mold which generates during heating, as a matter of course, becomes large when a large size of foamed article is molded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pre-expanded particle suitable for foaming within a mold to produce a molded article having a higher expansion ratio, and to provide a pre-expanded particle prepared from non-crosslinked polymer without reducing a pliability and a bufferability or a cushoning property which are the characteristic properties of the conventional pre-expanded particles employing high-pressure process low density crosslinked polyethylene, particularly worthwhile when applied in molding a large size foamed article.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing such particles.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.